The son he never had
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: chapter one set during 8x18 Jack thinks about Ty joining the family and what that means. was going to be a one shot but so well received I'm going to continue it as a series of one shots centering around Jack and Ty's relationship each chapter inspired by a different Heartland moment.
1. Family stone

I don't own Heartland.

A/N so this is my first every heartland story lets see how this goes. I noticed that Peter never got a stone when he married Lou and Lisa never got a stone when she married Jack and as far as I can remember there was never a mention of Tim having a stone. (If he in does have one for this story just pretend he doesn't) Ty did get a stone at his wedding to Amy though so that's where the inspiration for this story came from.

Jack watched as Amy and Ty danced their first dance as husband and wife. He thought back on the ups and downs of the relationship they had, had so far. Where it had brought them to this moment in time finally husband and wife.

He chuckled softly to himself as he thought of the first day he'd met Ty and telling him to stay ten feet away from his granddaughters at all times. He was glad Ty hadn't listened though. In the years since Ty had come to Heartland the young man had carved a spot out for himself that no one else had been able to do.

Jack remembered all the times he'd had with Ty, The round up where he'd tried to pull him and Tim apart shocked to learn Tim was Amy's father. Gifting him with hat at the end of it all. Going to Calgary to get Ty after he'd went off to be with his father. Giving Ty his belt buckle after Ty had ridden that bull during the rodeo.

Fearing they'd all lost him during the plane crash and when he'd crashed his bike. Watching him work hard to live his dream of becoming a vet. Ty was like the son he'd never had. He respected Ty in a way that he never respected Tim or Peter. Sure he had been on good terms with them for his daughter and granddaughter but he'd never felt like they were truly part of the family.

Marion had brought Tim in and he figured she could have done worse though for years he wasn't so sure about that. He'd wanted his daughter happy so he'd taken Tim into his family, into his home. Then Tim had blown it all apart abandoning a wife and daughters.

Tim was back now and once again though this time totally begrudgingly He'd opened his home and family back up to him for his granddaughter's sake.

Peter, peter was another story. He wasn't sure he'd ever really liked Peter he'd just put up with him for Lou's sake. Lou loved him god knows why but she did even though Jack himself could see they weren't a good match. Always arguing never on the same page. Now they were on the verge of divorce and Jack couldn't say he was surprised.

Ty and Amy though they were another story. Ty took care of Amy the way Tim nor Peter ever took care of Marion or Lou. Ty cared about everyone around him. Not always trying to make a quick buck like Tim or jetting off to another place like Peter. He was grounded. He had grown, matured and was the person Jack always knew he could be. Amy's perfect balance.

As he watched them out on the dance floor he looked over at the fire place the stones belonging to each member of the family. He remembered how Georgia had gotten her own stone recently and he knew it was Ty's turn. Usually marrying into the family didn't get you a stone but Ty was different. Ty had been apart of the family long before him and Amy made it official. Ty was the son Jack had never had. One man he could absolutely trust with all of his girls if something were to happen to him. Yes it was time Ty got a stone.

A/N2 okay so not that great but just a little one shot.


	2. Belt buckle

Set after 9x18

Inspiration line. : So did a very attractive little gal who was singing on the grand stand. A few bumps along the way but she ended up marrying me. Jack to Ty 2x7

Ty looked over where Amy was sleeping peacefully in their bed, her hand tucked under her cheek. He smiled softly as he opened his dresser drawer and went to pull out a sleep shirt. his hand brushed against something solid and he pushed the shirts aside and pulled out a belt buckle. His smile widened as he ran his thumb over it. His mind wondered back to the moment Jack had given him that belt buckle. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, after riding a bull to try and impress Amy then trying to save her by lying about driving Ashley's car.

The stab of pain when he saw Amy and Caleb messing around on the lawn. Then he remembered the words Jack had said to him about Lyndy as he handed him that belt buckle. " _a few bumps along the way but she ended up marrying me."_

Holding the solid weight of that buckle in his hands he looked back over at his sleeping wife. His wife who just that night had made him happier then he'd ever thought possible by telling him he was going to be a father.

He never thought he'd be here married to this woman, about to be a father, he knew that if it hadn't been for Jack and his guidance he wouldn't be here he'd be somewhere down a bad road, he'd have followed in his fathers footsteps and ruined his life or been dead, He wasn't though and that was because of Jack, because Jack believed in him. Believed he was worth the effort, believed he would make something of himself, Jack had known him and Amy would end up together even when Ty himself had given up hope.

That belt buckle in his hand was proof of Jacks belief in him, Ty softly slide the buckle back into it's place and silently pledged that he would never let Jack down. He would continue to be a man that Jack could depend on and respect. A man worthy of this family that he was lucky enough to call his own.

He changed for bed and crawled in wrapping his arms around his wife and buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair thankful for every moment he had at heartland. The good the bad and the man that made it all possible.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter hope you like it. No idea what the next moment or where inspiration will strike but I'm sure there will be more.


	3. Ray's roundup AU

I don't own Heartland.

A/N okay this Is very AU. This is set in the current time end of season 9 yet one big thing is changed Tim never came back. So this is a what If Ty hadn't met Tim until after him and Amy were married and expecting a child.

Inspiration Ray's round up from season 1.

"Jack I really don't feel comfortable leaving Amy alone right now she's only three weeks out from her due date and you remember what happened when Lou was pregnant with Katie." Ty said trying to convince Jack that it was a bad ideal to go on Ray's round up.

"Ty it's right next door. We won't really be that far out and Lou and Gorgie are here with her. Lisa will also stay she'll be in good hands I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

"Fine." Ty sighed he didn't feel good about this but he would go.

He gathered his things and trailered the horses. He kissed Amy goodbye and went to turn feeling her hand on his arm. "Ty it's fine, I'll be fine don't worry." She whispered kissing him.

"Jack you better hope I don't miss this birth." Ty grumbled getting up into the truck and heading to Big river ranch. The minuet they got in and started to settle Ty could feel the tension in the air. He noticed that the trail boss seemed familiar and that Jack seemed to really dislike him but he couldn't really place where he'd seen the older man before.

After the third time Jack had snapped at the other man Ty finally had enough it was night and people were spread out around several small fires. "Okay Jack what is your deal with the trail boss."

"Nothing." Jack snapped and it took everything in Ty not to roll his eyes.

"Jack you're never like this with anyone the closest I've seen you is with Peter and even then you don't seem like you want to do bodily harm to him.

"He's nobody Ty just drop it."

"Jack seriously we don't need you having another hard attack."

"That was years ago and nobody is going to let me live it down are they?"

"Sorry no that isn't possible." Just then Ty noticed the trail boss coming towards them and put a restraining hand on Jack not sure what he may do. "Jack." He warned.

"So Jack old man long time no see, see that arthritis is still acting up. Don't you think you're getting a little old for this type of thing. Why don't you leave the round up to the younger men."

Jack scowled and Ty kept is hand firmly on his shoulder. His mind still trying to place where he'd seen the man before.

"So I see you have what is he a new ranch hand did you get sent with a baby sitter Jack."

"Seriously dude what is your issue." Ty couldn't help himself from saying.

"Oh kid believe me you couldn't even begin to understand." The trail boss sneered. The wheels in Ty's brain were spinning where had he seen this man before he was so close to placing him he was sure but just then his phone lit up and Heartland flashed across the screen.

"Jack." His heart dropped as he showed him the screen. He hearidly answered the phone. "Hello, Lou is Amy okay is it the baby." He heard a choking noise behind him but didn't have any time to think about it.

"She what, again are you serious you would think we'd all be smarter by then. Yeah okay me and Jack are on our way." He flipped the phone shut and turned to Jack. "Amy's in labor, she's so far along that just like Lou she'll be delivering at Heartland, we have to go."

"I'm on it." Jack grabbed Buddy and Harley and hurried them into a trailer jumping into the truck. Just as Ty was about to follow him It clicked about where he knew the trail boss. He turned looking at the man before he punched him square in the nose.

"Ow what the hell." The man who Ty now knew was Tim Fleming held his hand over his nose as blood came out.

"That was for being such a shitty father to my wife." Ty said climbing into the truck and heading back to Heartland with Jack.

Jack set chuckling beside him. "I guess you figured it out." Jack shook his head.

"Yeah a heads up would have been nice." Ty grumbled.

Getting to Heartland Ty and Jack rushed into the house Jack holding back well Ty went into the room. Leaving all the conflict with Tim Fleming behind as he went towards a new chapter of his life meeting his child.


	4. Tim leave them be

Don't own Heartland

Set during 7x10.

"Tim stop." Jack snapped at his ex son in law.

"What Jack he just took her out of the hospital thinking he knows what is best for her. he's refusing to allow the prince to get her the best help out there, and you're just going to sit there and let it happen."

"Yes, yes I am. Do I agree with Ty's way of handling it not completely but one thing I know for sure He has and always will have Amy's best interest at heart."

"Really taking her out of the hospital and denying her the best medical treatment out there is what is best for."

"Amy wanted to be home, Amy wanted to stay home not go to all those doctors. Ty is doing what Amy wants."

"Amy can't make those decisions."

"Oh come off it Tim. Amy is an adult, Amy can make her own decisions, Amy and Ty will make those decisions for themselves and you can't stop them and shouldn't try. You seem to forget that Amy isn't a child, you can't treat her like one."

"She's my little girl."

"Tim she was almost sixteen when you breezed into her life. You haven't been an authority figure in her life since she was five. It's time for you need to adjust your view on Amy you've been back for seven years now you'd think you'd understand it. You keep pushing Ty on this issue you'll lose Amy mark my words." Jack shook his head walking out of the room. Leaving Tim alone with his own thoughts.

Neither noticed Ty standing on the porch.

A/N so just a small scene because as I was watching it I could just imagine Jack taking Tim to task about the way he'd been treating Ty.


End file.
